Just stay
by velveteen rose
Summary: When Phil moves to a new school that isn't quite normal his whole life changes, but when he meets the hot boy that he shares a lot of classes with things get interesting. smut and fluffy stuff!


**Hey! omg, I'm so proud of this story. I really hope you all like it if you want more leave a review I probably won't upload the second chapter if nobody likes it so leave a review if you do!**

* * *

Phil's life was normal, but as he sat in the back of a taxi with a book of magic in his lap. Nothing was the same anymore. He was on his way to a new school. Phil looked out his window. The rain was running down the window. He watched the drops slowly go down the glass. The street lights shining into the car. After an hour of driving the car pulled over to a big brick house on the side of the road.

"Alright, we're here," The taxi driver said looking back at Phil. Phil shook his head and looked up at the big building.

It looks old. Was the first thing Phil thought. The bricks were faded and some were chipped and falling out. The front door was a dark wood almost black, a small porch was placed in front of it with big white pillars holding a balcony above it. Four windows were on each side of the building. Two chimneys were sticking out from the roof. One on the left and the other on the right side.

Phil opened the car door. Grabbing his bag that was in the seat next to him. Holding the book under his arm. The rain poured down on his head.

"I will get your other bags, go inside" The taxi driver ordered. He had gray hair with blue eyes. Lines laid by his eyes and corners of his mouth. He was rather tall and moved quickly for an old man. Phil ran up the steps and opened the door to the house. None of the lights were on. Phil felt confused and could barely see in front of him. The floor creaked in front of him.

"Hello?" Phil called out. Suddenly all the lights turned on. He shut his eyes tight for a moment then opened them again. A lady in a blue dress was standing in front of him.

"You must be Phil, I'm Alice, the head teacher here," She said her voice soft and welcoming. She had long blond hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. Her face was slim with small lips and big green eyes. She was short, Phil felt tall looking at her.

"Yes, Phil. Phil Lester" he said his voice low as he looked around the white walls of the house. There were two staircases to each side of him. Going up and then curving back to meet the wall where two hallways sat at the top. Straight ahead of him was what looked to be a dining room and kitchen, and to the sides of him were two long hallways. The taxi driver came rushing in the door with all of Phil's bags. His black coat drenched in rain.

"Ah Patrick, how was the drive here?" Alice asked, turning her attention to him.

"It was good ma'am, no problems" He sat the bags down by the door and looked up to her.

"Good, now Phil" Phil was looking down one of the dark hallways on the first floor, he could have sworn he saw someone down there but turned his attention to her.

"I will show you to your room, and you can meet your roommate and get settled in"

"I have a roommate?" Phil asked looking up the stairs.

"Yes, you do. Grab your bags and follow me upstairs" Phil nodded and grabbed his bags by the door.

"Are you sure that's everything? Because I have to leave now" Patrick asked.

"Yeah that's everything, thank you for bringing my bags in" Patrick nodded.

"No problem, See you later ma'am" She smiled and nodded as he opened the door and went back out into the pouring rain. Phil picked up his bags and turned back around to follow Alice up the stairs. As she turned away from him Phil saw her back for the first time. Another set of two arms sat right below her shoulder blades. Phil gasped at the sight. Alice turned around.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Y-You have four arms" Phil exclaimed. She smiled.

"Yes, you will soon see that I am probably one of the more normal ones here, come, let's get you upstairs" Phil nodded, and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe just how much he didn't know about his own world. They walked up the right side of the staircase. Going into the hallway that waited at the top. They walked to the last door on the left. Alice opened the door. Letting Phil in. Phil looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was the blond haired boy sitting on a bed in the corner. He had a laptop on his legs and headphones over his ears.

Alice walked into the room and waved all four of her arms around to catch his attention. His head shot up and he looked over at Phil.

"Sorry" He laughed. Pulling his headphones off. Alice rolled her eyes smiling back at him.

"Ross This is Phil, he is your new roommate, help him get settled in, I have some things to do" He nodded and jumped off his bed walking up to Phil holding his hand out. Phil shook it.

Ross had big brown eyes and tan skin. With freckles lining his nose.

"Here let me help you with those bags"

"Oh, thanks" He took the bags from Phil's hand and put them by the other bed in the room. The room was small with dark wood floors and gray walls. Two big windows were on the left side of the room, and the two beds sitting across from one another. Each bed had a small bedside table with a lamp on top and a drawer. A dresser was at the end of both beds. Ross helped Phil unpack. They made small talk and got to know one another a bit.

"When did you discover your powers?" Ross asked. Phil put the last of his clothes away and looked back at him.

"About a day ago"

"Oh damn, that's fast" Phil sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, it was" An awkward silence filled the room.

"So uh, I'm tired it was a long day," Phil said.

"Oh yeah, we do need to get up early" Phil nodded. He felt so awkward. He didn't know what to say, or how to feel. Ross and Phil turned all the lights off and got ready for bed. Phil laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Why had his parents kept this from him? He asked himself. Maybe he could have stopped what happened if he knew his true power. As the minutes and hours passed sleep overtook Phil's body.

"Come on guys it's time to get up" Alice's voice filled the room. Waking Phil up much sooner than he would have liked.

"Ten minutes till breakfast" And with that, she closed the door. Ross hopped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Oh come on Phil, don't want to be late for breakfast on your first day" Phil sighed and got out of bed. Getting ready for the first day. Him and Ross walked down the stairs. Phil saw some other kids walking to the back of the house.

"How big is this house?" Phil asked as they walked down the stairs.

"It's bigger than it looks," Ross said as they got to the bottom floor.

"What are those halls down their?" Phil asked looking down one of them.

"Those are the classrooms and a library, come on let's go get the food before it's all gone" They walked into the dining room that was also the kitchen. It was long and had a long window on the back wall by the sink, and countertops. A rectangular table sat in the middle of the room with chairs and kids all around it. Alice was standing at the back of the room with a few other what Phil assumed to be teachers. Alice spotted the boys walk in and crossed the room to them.

"How did you sleep?" She asked Phil. Phil smiled. He liked Alice she was sweet and welcoming to him and was making the move somewhat easier.

"I slept okay" Phil answered. She nodded then turned back to the group of kids.

"Hey, everyone I need your attention for a minute" Alice called. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face her and Phil. Ross walked over to the table sitting down next to a girl with big black curly hair and caramel skin. "So no-" She stopped midsentence when a boy with straight brown hair and brown eyes came rushing in the room.

"Sorry I kinda fell back asleep," He said turning and facing her and Phil. Phil's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the boy.

Wow… he's gorgeous. Phil thought to himself.

"That's alright Dan just take a seat" Dan nodded then looked over at Phil. They locked eyes. Dan smiled at him his eyes drifting down to his lips but quickly looking back up. Phil returned the smile. Dan pulled himself away and sat down at the table.

"Now that everyone is here and I have your attention, this is Phil. he is new and has a lot to learn so, let's be welcoming and go around and introduce ourselves" She pointed at a boy and a girl, they stood up. They must be twins. Phil thought.

"I'm saffron, and I'm sixteen" The girl introduced herself. She had long brown hair and fair skin with one green eye and one blue eye. She looked over at the boy.

"I'm Echo. I'm also sixteen and we're twins" He had brown hair like his sister and the same eyes. They put their hands together. Molding into one another slowly. The brother disappeared and all that was left was the sister. Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing, but as he watched the boy reappear he couldn't help but notice Dan staring at him. Phil locked eyes with Dan for a second. Phil smirked and looked away. The girl that was sitting next to Ross stood up.

"I'm Lydia, uh I'm fifteen and I can control plants" She grinned at Phil then sat back down. Ross stood up next.

"Phil already knows me. I have the power to read minds" Ross raised an eyebrow at Phil then glanced at Dan. Phil gave him a death stare. Ross smirked slyly and sat down. Dan stood up next.

"I'm Dan, and I'm sixteen" He looked over to Phil. He seemed to be contemplating something from the expression on his face. He walked over to Phil placing a hand on his shoulder. Dan closed his eyes. The room changed right in front of Phil.

All the people disappeared and only a silhouette of a bright yellow light was left. It looked like Phil was in a galaxy, purple, red, pink and orange lights covered the walls and floors. Balls of lights floated around the room. The house looked so different. He saw rooms hidden in the walls. He looked beside him. Dan was standing next to him still, smiling at him. His big brown eyes catching Phil, but suddenly the world was back to normal. Phil looked around the room. A confused and amazed expression plastered to his face.

Was this all really real? Phil asked himself. Dan smirked at him then walked back to his seat.

"Yes Phil it's real," Ross said from across from the room. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my head" Phil went and got food off the counter and sat down with Ross and Lydia. They ate, Dan and Phil sneaking glances at one another from across the table.

"I know" Phil jerked up and looked at Ross.

"What?"

"I know, he's hot"

"SHH!" Phil snapped Ross smiled then went back to his food. After breakfast was the first classes of the day, but Phil couldn't think straight.

How could all this be real?

Am I just crazy?

I hope not.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think! the second chapter is in the works!**


End file.
